Love me, Sasuke-kun!
by Necromancer801
Summary: Dunia ini gila, semua orang akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan hal yang mereka inginkan. APA SAJA!/Warn inside/SasuNaru, slight SasuSaku and other


Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru, SasuSaku and other

Rated : M –nanti-

Warn : AU, Typo, BL, Straight, Pedofil, kata-kata kasar, Rape dll,

Summary

Dunia ini gila, semua orang akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan hal yang mereka inginkan. APA SAJA.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sakura sedang duduk di teras rumahnya, iris emeraldnya sesekali melirik jam tangannya yang kini menunjukkan pukul 07.30 malam, ia sedang menunggu Sasuke—kekasihnya. Mereka akan pergi berkencan untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ia dan Sasuke sah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sakura tersenyum bahagia memikirkan hal apa yang akan terjadi diantara mereka nantinya, perjuangannya selama ini ternyata tidak sia-sia karena pada akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan Sasuke walaupun dengan beribu penolakan sebelumnya.

"Semoga saja mala mini aku bisa berciuman dengan Sasuke-kun, setelah itu—Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya!" pikirnya mesum.

Tangannya mengeluarkan lipgloss berwarna peach dari tas jinjingnya, kemudian ia mengoleskan pada belahan bibirnya dengan teliti. "Aku harus tampil cantik agar Sasuke-kun bisa tergila-gila padaku nantinya!"

.

Sakura tersenyum cerah ketika sebuah mobil sport hitam berhenti di depan rumahnya—mobil sasuke, pikirnya. Cepat-cepat dia beranjak berdiri untuk menyambut kedatangan sang terkasih tak lupa dengan senyum manis andalannya yang terpasang apik di wajahnya yang berlapis bedak. Merapikan gaunnya yang sedikit kisut karena terlalu lama duduk, lalu Sakura mendongak saat terdengar suara yang tak asing mendera pendengarannya.

"Waaaaah, Sakura-chan benar-benar cantik malam ini!" seruan tiba-tiba dari pintu penumpang mobil mengalihkan pandangan Sakura kearah Naruto yang baru saja turun dari mobil. "Ap—apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto?" tanya Sakura setelah sempat terkejut ketika orang yang sangat tak di harapkan malah muncul di hadapannya. Dia tahu Naruto adalah teman dekat dari sang kekasih, Uchiha Sasuke yang hampir kemanapun selalu mengekori Sasuke berada. Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, Sakura sangat membenci pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut karena dimana pun Sasuke berada Naruto pasti berada disitu dan itu sangat mengganggunya dalam mendekati Sasuke. Terlebih lagi pemuda bertahtakan iris sapphire itu selalu mengejarnya yang jelas-jelas sudah menolaknya berkali-kali.

"Eh?" Naruto merasa tidak enak dengan reaksi Sakura yang sepertinya sangat tidak menyukainya.

"Aku yang mengajaknya, Sakura." Suara dingin dan berat milik Sasuke yang telah keluar dari dalam mobil tiba-tiba menginterupsi pembicaraan keduanya. Berjalan pelan namun pasti, Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang berada di depan Sakura.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, ini kencan pertama kita jadi kenapa si bodoh ini harus ikut? Aku tak mau pergi kalau ada orang ketiga!" rajuk Sakura dengan nada manja andalannya. Matanya memandang sengit kearah Naruto yang tampak salah tingkah.

"Teme baka, kenapa tak bilang tadi kalau kalian akan berkencan? Kau sengaja menjadikanmu obat nyamuk disana? Sebaiknya aku pulang saja." Kata Naruto yang mulai beranjak pergi dari sana.

Sakura masih menatap tajam kearah Naruto sebelum mengangguk mantap, " Ya pulang saja kau! Ini acara kencanku bersama Sasuke-kun!" ucapnya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Baiklah—," Sasuke membuka pintu depan mobilnya dan di sambut kikikan manja dari Sakura, "Kau masuk Naruto, sepertinya Sakura tidak ingin pergi." Lanjut Sasuke datar untuk kemudian menarik Naruto dan mendorongnya dengan paksa masuk kedalam mobil.

"Eeh?! Sasuke-kun, siapa yang bilang aku tak ingin pergi? Aku hanya tidak ingin Naruto ikut dan mengganggu acara kencan kita nantinya," Sakura mencekal lengan Sasuke dan menariknya ke belakang, dia memajukan bibirnya berpose ngambek dan sok imut di depan Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau memang tak ingin pergi, Sakura." Kata Sasuke dingin sambil menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar menyebabkan pegangan Sakura terlepas dari lengannya untuk kemudian Sasuke berjalan memutari mobil menuju kemudi.

"Tu—tunggu!"

~(^P^)~

"Sebenarnya siapa sih pacarmu disini?" Sakura terus mengomel dikursi belakang sepanjangper jalanan, merutuki keputusan Sasuke yang tetap keukuh mengikut sertakan Naruto dalam kencan mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dan menyetir tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang mulutnya telah berbusa. Melirik kesamping, iris kelam Sasuke dapat melihat Naruto sedang memandang keluar. Entah Sasuke tak tahu apa yang di pikirkan pemuda pirang itu saat ini. Pemuda itu tetap dalam posisi itu selama perjalanan tanpa sepatah kata pun yang keluar setelah ia membentaknya karena terus meminta untuk diturunkan.

"Dobe, apa kau membawa selotip?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya memandang Sasuke bingung. Apa yang ingin dilakukan Sasuke? Batinnya.

"Tidak, memang untuk apa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Sepertinya ada mulut yang meminta di lem disini." Ucap Sasuke kejam.

Sementara itu di kursi belakang, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam setelah mendengar pernyataan Sasuke barusan, dan sepanjang jalan suasana dalam mobil mendadak sepi karena Sakura tidak lagi membuka suara.

~(^P^)~

"Whoaaa ramaaaii!" Mata Naruto berbinar ketika melihat banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya.

"Yaiyalah bodoh, ini kan malam minggu! Jadi pasti banyak orang yang datang, juga banyak pasangan seperti kita iaykan Sasuke kun." Sakura menimpali dengan menekankan kata kita dengan penuh amarah. Tangan mungilnya mengapit lengan kiri Sasuke.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke seraya mberusaha melepas dekapan Sakura pada lengannya—risih. "Kau ingin naik wahana apa, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke setelah berkutat melepaskan diri dari kungkungan sakura, berbalik dan memandang Naruto dengan pandangan lembut seraya membawa tangan Naruto dalam genggaman tangan kirinya.

"Eh?" Naruto melirik kearah tangan kanannya yang sedang di genggam Sasuke keudian mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Sakura yang terdiam menatap mereka berdua, "A—aku terserah Sakura-chan saja, kau ingin naik apa, Sakura-chan?" Naruto meloloskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke dengan perlahan seraya tersenyum canggung pada Sakura.

"Baiklah aku dan Sasuke-kun akan naik bianglala, jadi kau cari sendiri wahana apa yang ingin kau naiki ya, Naruto." Sakura tersenyum manis, "—dan jangan ganggu kami." Imbuhnya.

"Sakura-chan jahat sekali, kenapa aku ditinggal sendiri? Tapi baiklah, ini kan kencan kalian jadi aku tidak akan mengganggu—Aku tunggu kalian di situ!" Naruto melangkah kearah kursi panjang yang bersebelahan dengan penjual kembang gula yang dia tunjuk seraya melambaikan tangannya kearah Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri.

"Tapi Dobe—,"

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun, Naruto itu jago dalam berkelahi, jadi tidak aka nada yang berani mengganggunya." Ujar Sakura yang menarik paksa Sasuke yang sepertinya keberatan.

"Pergilah, aku akan memakan kembang gula saja!" sahut Naruto nyengir.

~(^P^)~

"Ah lama sekali, dari pada aku bosan menunggu disini mending aku berkeliling, siapa tahu ada yang menarik."putus Naruto.

Karena terlalu asyik melihat-lihat suasana di dalam taman hiburan itu, ia tidak menyadari jika ada sekelompok orang asing yang sedang mengikutinya sedari tadi.

"Bawa dia!" perintah salah satu dari gerombolan itu.

.

"Ugh," Erangan terdengar dari mulut mungil Naruto ketika dengan tiba-tiba orang-orang yang membawanya dengan paksa melemparnya kedalam lorong sempit yang tak jauh dari taman hiburan.

"Kalian..!" Seru Naruto kala melihat orang-orang yang berani-beraninya melempar Naruto dengan sangat keras. Naruto menggeram marah saat melihat semua orang yang berada di hadapannya ini sangat familiar baginya.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun, apa kau takut melawan kami? Bukankah kemarin kau sangat bersemangat menghajar kami?" sahut seseorang.

"Kau mungkin lupa Pain, kemarin ada Sasuke yang selalu membantunya dan sekarang dia sedang bersenang-senang bersama kekasihnya. Hahahaha!" Kata seseorang yang lain yang berada di samping pemuda berambut orange yang disebutnya Pain. "Naruto hanya berani disaat bersama suaminya saja, dan sekarang dia ditinggalkan pasangannya hahaha…" lanjutnya.

Naruto menggeram marah, "Cuih, kalian berani menyebutku pengecut? Padahal untuk melawanku saja kalian harus membawa sekompi pasukan kalian, ngaca dong! Dasar pengecut!" Ejeknya dengan senyum yang kentara sekali akan nada kesombongan disana walau tak dipungkirinya bahwa terdapat nada keraguan yang tak disadari orang-orang di depannya. Dirinya memang cukup pandai dalam berkelahi tapi, ia tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan mereka jika sebanyak ini. Naruto bisa saja menelpon Sasuke, tapi dia tak ingin mengganggu moment sang sahabat bersama kekasihnya.

"Untuk posisimu yang sekarang, kau seharusnya tidak membuat kami marah atau kau akan mati mengenaskan disini, Naruto-kun." Balas Suigetsu.

"Berhentilah bicara Suigetsu, sebaiknya kita segera selesaikan ini dan pergi dari sini secepat mungkin!" Titah Pain yang mengangkat tongkat basballnya.

"Baiklah, hajar dia sekarang! Buat dia tidak bisa melupakan hari ini seumur hidupnya hahahaha..!"

Serempak semua orang yang berada disana mengangkat senjata masing-masing dan berlari menuju dimana Naruto berada yang hanya berdiri dengan kuda-kuda siap menyerang dan tanpa senjata apapun.

.

"Sasuke-kun, selanjutnya kita naik komedi putar yuk!" ajak Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali, Naruto sudah menunggu lama." Kata Sasuke yang telah berjalan di hadapan Sakura.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura pelan, "KENAPA KAU SELALU MEMIKIRKANNYA SEDANGKAN AKU KEKASIHMU…! A—aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi kenapa kau bahkan tak pernah menganggapku, dalam pikiranmu hanya Naruto, Naruto dan Naruto! Kau tahu? Aku telah banyak berkorban dari pada dia yang hanya memanfaatkanmu, DIA ITU BENALU!" lanjut Sakura menjerit histeris sambil terisak. Matanya mengeluarkan setetes demi setetes air mata saat memandang Sasuke yang bahkan tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa, Sakura. Jangan berani-berani menghinanya," Sahut Sasuke mendelik tajam dengan suara yang menahan emosi.

"Apa yang kau lihat darinya Sasuke-kun? Dia tak punya apapun yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, asal kau tahu dia itu hanya memanfaatkanmu! Memanfaatkan kekayaan dan segala hal yang kau miliki!" Sakura tak tahu apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan. Yang jelas dia tahu bahwa dia sangat membenci Naruto hingga dia berani berteriak dan berkata kasar menghina Naruto di depan Sasuke. "Dia juga memanfaatkanmu untuk mendekatiku, Sasuke-kun! DIA HANYA INGIN DEKAT DENGANKU YANG DISUKAINYA INI!" Lanjut Sakura bertambah histeris mencoba untuk memanas-manasi Sasuke agar membenci Naruto. Matanya dapat melihat tangan putih Sasuke yang terkepal erat pertanda menahan emosi, dan diapun tersenyum dalam hati mengira Sasuke termakan oleh ucapannya tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Dia itu tak pantas menjadi temanmu, dia miskin dan tidak tahu ma—AKHH," ucapan Sakura terpotong saat dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke mencekik lehernya dengan tangan kanan. Memandang sengit Sakura yang sulit untuk bernafas seraya berucap, "Coba kau teruskan ucapanmu dank au akan mati, aku tak akan segan mematahkan leher dari wanita jalang sepertimu!" ujarnya dengan suara yang terdengar sangat berbahaya. "Asal kau tahu, sedikitpun aku tak pernah sudi untuk menjadi kekasih dari wanita sepertimu, Naruto lah yang memaksaku untuk menerimamu! Seharusnya kau sadar diri! cuih!"

"Sasuke-kun…Akh.. le—lepaskan—Ghokk!—lephaskan, Khau.. menyakitiku!"

"Kau menyebutnya tidak tahu malu? Jadi kau ini apa? Dasar rendahan!" Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari leher Sakura dengan kasar. "Anggap kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi dan jangan pernah member tahu Naruto kalau kau masih sayang nyawamu, bitch!" Sasukepun berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang merosot jatuh terduduk diatas tanah sambil memegangi lehernya yang berdenyut nyeri. Tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang menonton kejadian tadi, Sakura beringsut dengan isakan lirih yang terdengar dari bibirnya.

.

Naruto terengah dengan posisi berdiri sedikit membungkuk di tengah-tengah gelimpangan tubuh beberapa orang yang terlihat pingsan babak belur dihajarnya, dia telah mengalahkan semua anak buah Paih dan hanya menyisakan Pain seorang yang kini tengah berdiri di sebrangnya. Sesungguhnya Naruto telah kelelahan, bahkan untuk berdiri dengan kedua kakinya saja dia sudah sangat gemetaran tak sanggup lagi. tangannya yang sejak tadi bertumpu pada kedua lututnya berpindah memegang palang besi yang yang dijadikannya sebagai tongkat.

"Kali ini kau akan benar-benar tamat Uzumaki!" seru Pain yang langsung berlari kearahnya, Sontak membuat Naruto berdiri tegak dan kembali memasang posisi siaga. Ayunan tongkat di depannya segera dia tangkis degan sempurna sebelum mengenai tubuhnya, kemudian Naruto berbalik menghadap Pain yang berpindah di sampingnya lalu mengayunkan tendangan dengan sekuat tenaga. Gagal, tendangan Naruto meleset tak dapat mengenai tubuh Pain yang hanya berjarak setengah meter darinya, mendecih pelan dengan tangan bergetar saat mendengar suara tawa Pain mengejeknya. Naruto mengangkat tongkatnya yang dengan tiba-tiba sudah dia ayunkan kearah Pain lalu menendang Pain yang langsung terlempar di sisi bagian utara tempatnya berada.

BUKK

Pain terlempar dua meter sebelum jatuh mendarat dengan posisi duduk, selama beberapa saat Pain masih terduduk meresapi rasa sakit yang menderanya untuk kemudian bangkit dan menghapus sisa darah di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kirinya.

"Cih," Pain segera bangkit dan kembali berlari kearah Naruto, dia langsung melancarkan tendangan di kaki Naruto saat tahu Naruto sudah bergetar kepayahan dan tak sempat menangkis serangannya. Pain melimpat di samping Naruto dengan tongakat yang sudah teracung tepat di depan kepala Naruto yang sudah terduduk lemah. "MATI KAUU!"

DUAKK..!

Tongkat Pain jatuh menggelinding di samping kepala Naruto, disusul kemudian tubuh Pain yang ikut roboh karena tendangan yang sangat kuat di kepala kirinya. Tubuhnya yang jatuh terlentang di tendang kasar terguling-guling beberapa kali sebelum berhenti. Pain merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di kepalanya, telinga kirinya mengalirkan darah yang cukup banyak untuk kemudian menetes ke atas tanah. Dadanya serasa tak dapat bernafas kala sebuah kaki berlapiskan celana jeans dan sepatu sport menginjak dadanya amat kuat.

"Berani sekali kau menyentuhnya, Brengsekk!" seru seseorang.

"Sa—Sasuke," ucap Naruto pelan saat sadar tak ada pukulan yang mendarat di tubuhnya, malah suara benda yang ter jatuh dan suara erang kesakitan lah yang dia dengar. Saat membuka matanya Naruto malah disuguhkan pemandangan Sasuke yang sedang menendang dan menginjak dada Pain yang terbaring lemah tak jauh dari tempatnya terbaring.

Sasuke benar-benar marah kala melihat Naruto di sakiti oleh pemuda yang kini berada di bawah kakinya, ia tak akan memaafkan siapapun yang berani menyentuh Narutonya. Siapa pun.

Melihat tubuh tak berdaya Pain yang tak bergerak, Naruto segera beranjak kearah Sasuke dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sudah, hentikan Teme." Bisiknya lirih di belakang pundak sahabat yang kini sedang dalam pelukannya. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu bahu lebar Sasuke.

"Minggir." Desis Sasuke berbahaya berontak di dalam pelukan Naruto. Sasuke yang sedang dalam keadaan marah besar sudah tak dapat menahan emosinya, ia menghentakkan tubuh ringkih Naruto hingga membentur tembok di sampingnya.

"Akhh.."

Sasuke mematung saat mendengar jerit kesakitan Naruto yang berada di belakangnya, darahnya seolah membeku dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang saat dia membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Naruto yang kini duduk lemas bersandar di tembok dengan tangan pemuda itu yang sedang memegangi sisi pundak kirinya yang menghantam tembok.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan mendekati Naruto, merengkuh pemuda yang sedang menahan sakit dalam dekapannya. "Ma—maafkan aku. Aku…" suara Sasuke bergetar, dia masih terlalu kaget dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Tangannya yang digunakan sebagai penopang tubuh Naruto ikut bergetar seolah dapat merasakan penderitaan yang Naruto rasakan.

"Taka pa-apa Sasuke, aku baik-baik saja kok—Akhh…" Naruto mencoba berdiri walau tubuhnya terasa remuk. Ingin menunjukan pada Sasuke bahwa dia benar-benar baik-baik saja, namun gagal karena kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa terduduk lemah dengan Sasuke yang menopang tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menelponku? Kenapa? Kau pikir kau bisa melawan mereka sendiri? Kau simpan dimana otakmu hah?!" bentak Sasuke keras tanpa sadar karena dia terlalu emosi saat melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Aku hanya tak ingin mengganggumu dan Sakura-chan, Teme." Lirih Naruto. "Sudahlah, aku taka pa-apa jadi kau bisa kembali. Sakura-chan pasti menunggumu." Lanjutnya seraya tersenyum.

Naruto mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke, lalu dengan perlahan dia bangkit dan berjalan sedikit terpincang menjuh dari Sasuke.

GRAB..

Sasuke mencekal pergelangan tangan Naruto lalu membalikkan badan pemuda pirang itu, menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di masing-masing sisi wajah Naruto dan mengapitnya, mata kelam Sasuke memandang intens iris sapphire di hadapannya. "Kau selalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain akan tetapi kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku sedetikpun? Apa aku setidak berharga itu untukmu?" tanya Sasuke lirih.

"Tidak, bukan begitu Sasuke. Bagiku kau sangat—," Sasuke menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir Naruto mencegahnya berbicara lebih jauh, ia kemudian menurunkan tangan kirinya kebelakang tengkuk si pirang lalu menarik mendekati wajahnya, "Aku mencintaimu," ujarnya pelan sebelum kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto. Menciumnya lembut dan hati-hati.

.

.

Sakura yang menyaksikan kejadian sedari awal dari ujung lorong hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya erat. Matanya memicing penuh dendam dengan gigi yang bergemelutuk menahan amarah.

"Aku—Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanmu Sasuke-kun. Bahkan jika aku harus membunuhnya untukmu." Desisnya bebrahaya sebelum menghilang dari tempat itu.

TBC

Hai saya balik lagi dengan cerita baru dengan akun baru juga —yang lama gak minat saya lanjutin -_-

Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk teman-teman dumay saya yang otaknya rata-rata jenius #boongbanget, maaf tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian bayangkan, saya sendiri pun tidak puas denagn chap ini, maklumlah masih sangat polos gitu loooh…

Tapi saya berencana melanjutkan dengan yang lebih wooow di chap.2 (thanks untuk inspirasinya jeng dhy*) juga buat my lovy duvy uke a.k.a si icha yang imut, manis, baik hati dan tidak sombong, pandai menabung dan laen-laen (ini yang lagi nulis Icha sendiri wkwkwk) sekian.

a/b:

Review : Penyemangat saya

Kritik : Pembelajaran saya

Flame : kebanggaan saya


End file.
